


The Last Rose in a World of Ashes.

by fandom_fireclock26



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Trauma, Consensual Underage Sex, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Past Abuse, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), THICCC PROTAGONIST, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_fireclock26/pseuds/fandom_fireclock26
Summary: Yadimary Allesoz Sanchez, 15 y/o female, Criminal Records: None, Has been diagnosed with P.T.S.D due to trauma as a child.Transferred to Detroit under the witness protection program. After the Android uprising, she was found in critical condition after her protector went deviant and stabbed her in the lower abdomen. Found by Markus, Connor, and Lieutenant Anderson in an abandoned cyberlife warehouse. she now has to live under the protection of Jericho and the Detroit police department as she is settling into her new life as one of the only females in the department. obviously, things become interesting...





	The Last Rose in a World of Ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this story contains mentions of past childhood trauma, past childhood sexual, physical, and psychological abuse. under aged relationships (that one i'll figure out as the story goes) and underage consensual smut. if you are uncomfortable with any of these topic then please do not continue. i have warned you. enjoy.

**_Yadimary's POV_ **

_pain_

The only thing my mind could focus on was pain. Specifically the pain coming from my lower abdomen, i was stabbed 6 times by my android after he became a deviant. All I remembered is him coming up to me with a kitchen knife and it all went dark. I woke up in a room in a place i didn't recognize, all i did know is that everything hurt, every single part of my body moving was  _unbearable._ "Hey! The kids awake!" i heard a masculine voice say as others entered the room. It all was so new, and terrifying to hear, that I have been stabbed by my former android, that the revolution came, that the androids won the war, that I wouldn't be able to leave. One thing that made me feel a small bit better is that the revolution was calm and non violent, that was reassuring to know it had been peaceful for the most part. 

I couldn't leave Detroit because i didn't have other family members to go to, and the borders were closed to go anywhere else for the time, until everything calmed down, nobody could come in, nobody could go out. After a few hours, everything calmed down. I was able to tell the officers everything that had happened and the pain was less now that they gave me some morphine, but i saw a guy approach me, he was an android. "hello, im connor. i was with lieutenant anderson and we found you in a warehouse. how are you feeling?' he said, "i-im ok, im feeling a bit better and im not hurting as much." i said with a weak smile. He smiled back sweetly "im glad your feeling ok Yadimary." he said as his light turned yellow briefly. "thank you, connor thats really nice, and please call me yadi." 

~~Time skip to the next day.~~

I woke up in a house that smelled like whiskey and dust. I remembered that the night prior the lieutenant agreed to let me stay at his house for awhile. He was a scruffy man, looked like he was in his mid 40's, long grey and brown hair, he looked so fucking done with life, and i admired that. He was straight forward, blunt, has the kind of 'dont fuck with me, im old but i'll kick the shit outa you' vibe that gave a smile to my face every time i see his. 

I stood up and went to the bathroom, trying to sink in to my new life. I looked in the mirror, i looked like if death grazed me with his left toenail! i was in bandages and my hair was all fucked up and my face was dirty. "jeez, i look like shit" i whispered to myself in the bathroom. I went back to my room to find some clean clothes, markus and north had brought me all my clothes from the warehouse i was in. Aha there it is! my favorite outfit!

**(body shape not to scale, protagonist is THICCC)**

Some dark blue ripped jeans, black lace tight shirt and some heels! i know, i know, "bitch you just got shot, tf is wrong with you?" That's not gonna stop me from looking good! I took a shower and put on my clothes, i looked good! still a little sore though. I walked out into the living room, i saw a dog on the couch, its hanks dog! Hes so cute! What was his name again? my thought was interrupted by hank "good mornin' kid" he said, the tiredness just pouring out from him. "good morning lieutenant" i said a little shyly "call me hank kid, people callin me lieutenant makes me sound like i have a stick shoved up my ass." i giggled, he smiled. "so kid, i get theres alota shit you have to take in at the same time, and right now its a big ass shit show for everyone, people are running around like chickens with their heads cut off. just dont stress yourself too much, shits gonna be sorted out sooner or later." he said reassuringly. "thank you for saying that hank, but my life has been a huge mess since day one, its not a new thing. i think i could handle myself." i quipped back sweetly. Hank had a sympathetic look on his face. "yeah, before you woke up the first time, connor looked at your files..you've..been through..hard shit haven't you?" I looked down, i remembered the things ive been through, the broken family i was born into that broke me too, the one day in the summer when i was ten with my moms boyfriend, what he did to me, how he touched me, hurt me, hurt my mom, how my other family members knew about it and didn't do anything because of the money he was paying them to be quiet. All of it went through my mind at once, but i WOULD NOT cry in front of him, so i just swallowed the lump in my throat. "yeah, i have..but thats not gonna change anything now is it? its in the past, ive gotten over it." i lied. "your a tough kid y'know? connor told us everything, i didn't thinks someone could recover from that shit, i still haven't gotten on my feet since my son died. but you, your already over shit that would scar someone for life, that takes some ball kid." He explained. my mouth hung open, "i-i, i didnt know that hank im sorry." i said quietly. "its not your fault kid." i saw him, he looked sad, that was it, i couldn't take it anymore, i walked over to hank and hugged him. He seemed taken aback first but returned the hug just as sweetly. One day, it took one day and i already knew that maybe things wouldn't be too bad? After this morning, hank and i talked for awhile, he talked about connor and gavin, mostly how gavin was a dick bag to poor connor who didn't know to resiprocate. He talked about his missions and how connor would do this gross thing were he would put blood in his mouth to analyze it, He talked about how connor was an awkward little shit who was adorable in his own way, He talked about how connor did cool coin tricks. I laughed at that, why would you make an android do coin tricks? imagine that conversation! Hours and hours of conversation that was amazing! It was all amazing but came to an end when hank got a call from the office for his next mission. "damn, i have to go kid, but i'll be back in a few hours. You good on your own?" "yeah, i have sumo! cute lil boi! whats the mission about?" i asked "more human killing androids over the revolution, fuckers thinks thats gonna solve anything." he said, slightly pissed "oof, hey maybe i could pass by the station later and meet everyone? if thats not to much to ask." i said softly, "that would be great! i'll text you when i get out of the mission so you can pass by the station." he said smiling, revealing his front teeth who had a cute gap in between, "okay, be safe hank!" i said as he left through the door waving back at me and sumo "no promises kid." and with that he left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! hey im sam! so this is my first fanfic and im really sorry if there are any mistakes and other errors, English is not my first language and also ima dumbass. so im sorry if this was short but i wanted to focus more on hank and yadi's relationship, im not sure if i want her to have daddy issues and be with hank like a couple, or if i put her with connor and make hank the dad in all of this situation, but fair warning yadi is under aged so i understand if that makes some people uncomfortable, also the angst level might shoot through the roof with this one so be careful and get your tissues! i do accept constructive criticism im not a bitch, i can take some hate, also i would love to know how i could improve my skills and get some ideas for future chapters! much love- yah bitch sam!


End file.
